EL USURPADOR
by aniyasha
Summary: El bueno no era él. pero no tenia mas remedio que usurpar la vida de Naruto. era una maldición tener una sonrisa en rostro cuando lo que querías realmente era patearles el trasero. debia de huir de la unica persona capaz de descubrirlo, Hinata Hyuuga. pero no contaba con la astucia de la peliazul, así que cuando ella lo descubre no queda mas remedio que convertirse en su complice.


EL URSUPADOR

BY

ANIYASHA

.

.

.

_La vida es injusta, siempre lo he sabido, las personas buenas aun que lo merecen todo, se les niega la felicidad._

_¿Por qué?_

_Esa pregunta me consume, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué?..._

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que la cuarta guerra Ninja había terminado. Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hokage apunto de cumplir su decimonoveno cumpleaños miraba la aldea con nostalgia.

El cabello rubio se agitaba con el viento, la capa de su maestro se movía al compás del clima. Su mirada roja era fría.

-No deberías estar aquí.- le reprocho Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos rojos se centraron en su "adorado amigo".

-Me gusta pisar al cuarto.- su pie se refregó sobre la cabeza rocosa del rostro del anterior Hokage.

-Sakura te esta buscando.

Naruto no pudo evitar que un gruñido saliera de su boca.

-No creo soportarlo más.

El pelinegro se acerco a Naruto quedando frente a frente.

-Debes de poder.- amenazo con un tono de voz frío y tranquilo.

La mirada roja brillo en un desafió a su realidad.

-lo intento Uchiha, pero cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo. Esta vida me abruma.

-Querías ser libre. Lo eres. Ahora paga el precio de esa libertad.

Naruto volvió a gruñir.

-lo se. Pero es que fingir una vida así. Y más como él era. Es extenuante y cansada.

-Debes de vivir la vida que él merecía.- los ojos negros se tiñeron de un color rojo.- es lo mínimo que se merece.

Naruto asintió y regreso su mirada a la aldea. Desde la montaña de las caras del los Hokages se apreciaba perfectamente la celebración que se llevaba a cabo, hoy la aldea de la hoja celebraba a su nuevo Hokage.

_**«Maldito mocoso, debes de despertar.»**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que den el próximo paso.- afirmo muy emocionada Ino.- debes de decirle a Naruto que estas lista para ser su mujer.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se entrecerraron.

-No estoy segura.- susurro en un tono bajo y melancólico. Se alisó una arruga en su kimono de color rojo lizo, con pequeñas perlas cocidas que brillaban a la luz de las farolas encendidas en el centro de Konoha.

-¿Por qué no?.- reprocho Ino haciendo un puchero con los labios. Ella llevaba puesto un kimono dorado con flores rojas bordadas.

Las dos estaban sentadas en una banca, alejadas del bullicio de la celebración del Hokage. La aldea se cubría del color naranja por todas partes. Y una gran celebración se realizo para festejar al héroe del mundo Ninja.

-Las cosas no andan bien.- se mordió el labio inferior.- pensé que… el tiempo nos daría… no lo se…- negó con la cabeza.- a Naruto lo siento tan lejos.

-Por eso necesitan sexo.

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no solucionaría nada.

Ino miro con sumo interés a su amiga.

-¿Amas a Sasuke? ¿Verdad?

El silencio fue la respuesta a todo.

-Se que no debería.- comenzó a confesar tímidamente ella.- se que…, le debo tanto a Naruto. Él es lo mejor. Él se merece que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

La rubia le agarro la mano y ambas conectaron sus miradas.

-Por eso no funciono Sakura. Nunca le distes a tu corazón la oportunidad de amar a alguien, le trataste de imponer. Y eso no es así.

Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de la pelirosa.

.

.

.

.

-Es bellísimo tu kimono Hinata.- Tenten miraba con asombro el vestuario de la Hyuuga. Se veía como lo que era. Una princesa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se cubrieron de un tono rojo.

-Gracias Tenten. ¿Dónde esta mi primo?.- pregunto curiosa volteando a ver a la gente ahí reunida.

-No ha llegado a un de la misión. Pero no ha de tardar. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar. – la mirada canela brillaba con el festival.- Konoha se ha embellecido para la ocasión.

Hinata caminaba a lado de la castaña con un paso firme, elegante y seguro de si mismo. Al pasar el tiempo parte de su timidez se había esfumado. Ahora era una mujer adulta en un bello cuerpo de diosa. La guerra le había dado el impulso que necesitaba para ser más segura de si misma. Aun que nunca tendría el porte de un Hyuuga. Ya que su carácter amable impedía mirar con altivez a la gente y ser fría. Aun así. Gracias a su perseverancia y dedicación pudo convertirse en una digna heredera de un poderoso clan.

-A Naruto el tiempo le ha sentado muy bien.- comento Tenten viendo al susodicho que llegaba al lugar y saludaba a la gente que se acercaba a él.- Sasuke rara vez se le despega. Si no fuera por que es novio de Sakura diría que esos dos andan.- comento como si nada.

El corazón de Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a la herida que tenía cada vez que escuchaba sobre la relación de la pareja de Oro. Había tenido la esperanza de que después de la guerra él y ella pudiera conocerse. Llego a pensar que tendría una oportunidad, después de ver como los ojos azules se clavan en los suyos. Pero todo había sido un espejismo. Después de la guerra Naruto estuvo en el hospital por algunos meses, y eso era normal después de todo el chakra que consumió. No había podido cuidarlo, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de su salud.. Cuando por fin salio, ella trato de buscarlo pero su vida como héroe de la aldea lo mantuvo ocupado. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que él no deseaba hablar con ella, la evitaba y después vino el noviazgo tan esperado por todos. Sakura le había dado el si.

Así que, se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que ambos tenían destinos diferentes. Pero ella seria feliz si él lo era. Y como en años anteriores siguió viéndolo de lejos, aun no queriendo, lo amaba.

-Hinata.- repetía Tenten por tercera vez.

La pelinegra pestaño varias veces para evitar las lagrimas que comenzaron a empañar su vista. Respiro profundo y controlo sus emociones. _Ya no era una niña,_ debía de aceptar el destino y lo aria con la frente en alto. Aun cuando el corazón se le estuviera rompiendo. Compuso en su rostro una sonrisa fingida, perfeccionada con el paso del tiempo y se dirigió a saludar al sexto Hokage de Konoha.

.

.

.

«_Si seguía sonriendo, se volvería loco.»_

Acepto con otra gran sonrisa los halagos de la gente de Konoha.

_«Si supieran la verdad.» _

_«Lo mirarían con horror y espanto.»_

Un aroma a vainilla llego a sus sentidos y se volteo con esa misma estupida sonrisa que tenia que tener en su rostro. Pero fue rápidamente borrada cuando Hinata Hyuuga le hacia una reverencia y lo miraba através de ese rostro de muñeca. Sus ojos plateados brillaban tanto.

-Felicidades Hokage-sama.

La mirada roja se centró en la aperlada. Y su cuerpo se movió por si solo, encarcelando a la pelinegra entre sus brazos. El aroma a vainilla se intensifico y sus sentidos que hasta el momento se mantenían sin alteración alguna se intensificaron. La apretó mas. Algo en su interior lo hacia sentir mas raro que de costumbre.

Hinata nerviosa, respondió tímidamente al abrazo de Naruto. Se permitió sentirse en vuelta en sus brazos,. Pero su cuerpo se tenso. _Algo no estaba bien. _

Naruto se alejo en el momento precisó cuando la pelinegra se tenso. Dio un paso a tras y miro con desconfianza a Hinata. Quien le regreso una mirada indescifrable. Por un momento temió que esos ojos pudieran ver mas allá que cualquiera. Pero de cierta forma sabia que si alguien podía descubrirlo, seria ella. La Hyuuga había pasado toda una vida enamorada de él. Así que ella sabría distinguir perfectamente a un _usurpador._

-¡Aquí estas Naruto!.- dijo Sakura colgándose de su brazo y sonriéndole.- tenemos que festejar Hokage.- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso. Producto de las bebidas alcohólicas.

El rubio la agarro antes de que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos. Y se la llevo del lugar.

Hinata fue testigo de una mirada que nunca había pensado ver en Naruto. _Fastidio y enojo contra Sakura_, incluso se atrevería a decir que por un momento su chakra había destilado _odio._

.

.

.

_La vida de un Hokage era todo menos interesante._

_Quien diría que él estaría al frente de la aldea que lo odiaba. _

Su mirada azul recorrió los papeles que había en su escritorio. Necesitaba un buen asistente, alguien que le ayudara a deshacerse de toda esa basura.

_Bufo al viento desesperado. _

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo alzar su mirada.

Un temblor lo recorrió por completo. Hinata Hyuuga estaba enfrente de él. Mirándolo con una intensidad que no le gustaba para nada.

-Hokage-sama .- dijo entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta.- me gustaría platicar con Usted.

Él asintió, y dibujo esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba en su rostro.

-Pasa Hinata-chan.- dijo alegremente.- no me llames tan formal, sabes que siempre seré Naruto.

Las mejillas de ella no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al verlo de tan buen humor. Aun así, su cuerpo en presencia de él le advertía algo.

-Me he ofrecido como voluntaria para ser su asistente de acuerdos.- dijo tímidamente, pero mantuvo una mirada firme. _Si él tenía algún problema, ella quería estar cerca para ayudarlo._

La sonrisa de él se desvaneció. Tenia que pensar en algo para alejarla. Había podido rehuirle por más de dos años. Así que no debería existir problema alguno para rehuirle toda una vida si era necesario.

-gracias, pero…

-No aceptare un no por respuesta.

Los dos se sorprendieron de la actitud que ella misma tomaba. Se había pasado toda una noche en desvelos para unir detalles, y más detalles. Esa mirada no fue producto de su imaginación. A Naruto algo le ocurría y ella no quería seguir siendo un cero a la izquierda. Deseaba ayudarlo y no estaría tranquila hasta saber que ocurría. Por lo que mantuvo firme la mirada, Perdiéndose en esos ojos azules con unos destellos rojizos que nunca había notado. Ella sabia que en ocasiones el color de los ojos se cambiaba cuando se alteraba su chakra esto producto de las secuencias de haber utilizado el poder del Kyuuby. Por lo que a veces mantenía ojos rojos con un tenue dorado. Ya nadie lo consideraba a normal, pero ella prefería la mirada azul que una llena de sentimientos sin distinguir.

Naruto se paro de su asiento y se encamino a ella, con toda la intención de atemorizarla, pero muy a su pesar la Hyuuga no retrocedió ni un paso, aun cuando él le enviaba una de esas miradas que muy pocos estaban acostumbrados a recibir por parte de él. Al llegar frente a ella a escasos pasos la miro con detenimiento. Desde las sandalias ninjas que traía, el uniforme Ninja que ahora cambiado se apreciaba una silueta escultural y una chamarra que trataba de ocultar los atributos de ella, pero que él conocía perfectamente por que no era la primera vez que la estudiaba. El rostro de porcelana se cubrió con un adorable sonrojo y él como cazador sentía sus garras apunto de brincar sobre el pequeño conejo.

La tensión se sintió en el lugar, una chispa se prendió en ambos. Algo que Inicio de la nada y que comenzó a chispear en las miradas.

-No creo conveniente que estés aquí.- su voz salio ronca producto de una excitación que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

-Se que necesitas mi ayuda.- dijo firmemente, con una seguridad ganada a base de sudor y lagrimas.- Quiero ayudarte.

Una sonrisa carente de humor se escuchó por parte de Naruto. Y esto provoco en Hinata un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien Hinata.- su voz mantenía un tono tétrico y desinteresado.- a lo mejor estresado por que no todo sale como debería.- se paso sus manos por su cabello y comenzó a dar vueltas como un animal en el despacho.- no se si llegare a cumplir todas mis metas.

El sonido de su voz frio y desorientado calo muy en el fondo a Hinata, asiéndola sentir protectora con él. Se escuchaba tan solo. Tan necesitado de algo que ni el sabia que necesitaba. Ella decidió escuchar lo que le afligía y permanecer ahí, anclada para poder otorgarle aunque sea su apoyo y compañía.

-No todo se acabo con la guerra,.- siguió diciendo Naruto.- se necesitaría mucho tiempo y demasiada dedicación para poder borrar todo el odio en el mundo Ninja.- su pasos se escuchaba pesados sobre el frió piso del lugar.- he intentado de todo, he sonreído y alabado, he hecho amigos y enemigos, aun así el camino es tan largo que aveces me pregunto si algún día el odio podrá eliminarse por completo.- detuvo sus pasos y la miro con tantos sentimientos que se sorprendió cuando la vio negar con la cabeza.

-el odio parte del mundo como lo es el amor.- su voz sonó tan fuerte y clara.- para radicarlo creo que es imposible.

-¿entonces no ha esperanzas?

-si la hay.- ella se acerco a él con una sonrisa y alzo su mano para posarla en su corazón.- esta aquí en cada uno de nosotros, la esperanza es la gente, no pienses que radicaras todo lo malo en tan poco tiempo, tardara años pero has comenzado con el cambio, tal vez las próximas generaciones disfrutaran de otro tipo de vida.

Él alzo su mano y atrapo la pequeña de Hinata, sintió el calor emanar del cuerpo de ella y le gusto la sensación. Un toque de electricidad los estremeció. La mirada azul se convirtió en rojiza y quiso acercarse mas a ella. Le producía ciertas reacciones que no había sentido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Sasuke con un manojo de papeles en la mano.

Rápidamente Naruto soltó a Hinata y encaro a su amigo. Sabía que el pelinegro los había visto y que por el semblante no estaba contento con lo que veía. Por él se podía ir al infierno, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía bien, la Hyuuga era un bálsamo y le producía cierta paz.

-Teme.- dijo jovialmente y con esa sonrisa zorruna que había hecho casi suya.- saluda a mi nueva asistente de acuerdos.

El uchiha miro a Hinata con tanto desden como le fue posible, que la Hyuuga sintió un odio contra ella aun sin saber el por que de un rechazo tan cruel.

Naruto se puso enfrente de Sasuke y la tonalidad roja de ambas miradas destiló un odio creciente.

-Dale la bienvenida teme.- su voz sonó forzadamente.- Hinata pertenecerá a nuestro pequeño grupo.

-Necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Hinata no necesito más comentarios hirientes, hizo una reverencia a ambos y se marcho del lugar.

-comienzas mañana temprano Hinata.- grito Naruto.

Las puertas se cerraban del despacho y él soltó un gruñido a su "adorado amigo".

-¿Qué demonios pretendes al tenerla aquí?

El rubio volvió a gruñir e incluso mostro una sonrisa macabra.

-ella ha venido a mi y se que algo presiente, así que decidí que es mejor tenerla cerca para su observación.

-¿y que crees que dirán todos?.- pregunto con enojo.- ella ama a Naruto y tu tienes una PROMETIDA.

Naruto sonrió dándose cuenta de que era lo que molestaba realmente a su amigo.

-déjate de estupideces teme.- gruño.- quédate con la rosita, follatela hasta el cansancio y déjame en paz de una buena vez.

Un kunai fue lanzado tan rápido que solo con sus sentidos sobre desarrollados fue parado. Lo cubrió un manto rojo de chakra, y sus tan rojos como lo que él era realmente. Su cara cambio, el rostro se mostraba cual era, una bestia apunto de explotar.

-comienzo hartarme.- la voz , su voz natural, provocaba miedo incluso en el ultimo del clan uchiha.- quiero controlarme , pero cada vez me parece una estupidez todo, TODO. Ya no se ni por que lo hago, esta dejando de importarme el mocoso. ¿No seria mas fácil destruir todo?

Sasuke respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo, no debía de presionar al rubio. Tenia que tratarlo con cautela y astucia.

-debes de calmarte dobe.- trato de aparentar una serenidad que no tenia.- tienes que vivir.

-Eso vivir.- dijo Naruto rápidamente evitando que el pelinegro siguiera hablando.- pero ya no quiero seguir tal y cual estoy. Are cambios.- y sonrió al pensar en Hinata.

-¿dejaras a Sakura?.

Naruto asintió. Le fascinaba la idea de dejar a la rosadita. No tener la presión de soportarla. Además de que a lado de la pelinegra sentía cosas que deseaba explorar. Tal vez y solo talvez a si la vida fuera mas tolerante. Un cosquilleo nació de su estomago y sus sentidos se agudizaron al pensar estar tan cerca de la pelinegra.

-Debes de irte con mucho cuidado o ella podría descubrirnos y no se que sucedería.

El rubio asintió y regresos a su mundo de papeles.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la aldea comentaba dos cosas.

La primera era que la pareja de oro ya no está juntos.

La segunda noticia que se alzaba era que Hinata Hyuuga era la asistente de acuerdos del Hokage. Todos pensaban que el Hokage ya había elegido a su nueva conquista. Y muchos aseguraban que en esta ocasión habría boda.

.

.

.

-¡demonios!.- chillo Naruto mirando con odio el pergamino que tenia en sus manos.- no se cuantas veces le he dicho al líder de la aldea del té que no.- hizo un puchero con los labios y miro a su asistente de acuerdos.

Ella le sonrió amablemente y se apuro a notar en la libreta la respuesta a tal pergamino.

En el mes que habían pasado juntos muchas cosas nuevas se aprendían mutuamente. Como el hecho de que para sorpresa de la propia pelinegra, Naruto no solo comida ramen, sino tenia un guisó en especial que prefería. Se enojaba con mayor facilidad de la que ella recordaba, a veces se quedaba mirando la aldea con nostalgia, otras veces con odio y otras sin sentimiento alguno. Aprendió también que esa sonrisa era tan fingida que sabia perfectamente que él odiaba sonreír. Descubrió tantos detalles que al final del mes, sabía algo.

Naruto era una persona diferente a lo conocido. Había aplicado técnicas contra él de una forma sutil y los descubrimientos la dejaban con un corazón triste cada día.

Sabia que era Naruto, pero a la vez. No lo era.

Decidió seguir investigando solo el tiempo podría decir lo que realmente ocurría. Así que cada día se armaba de valor cruzaba la aldea y entraba en la torre del Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Hinata termino de guardar un pergamino en la bodega de la biblioteca. Su concentración estaba centrada en el nuevo convenio con la aldea del rio. Necesitaban urgentemente una alianza prospera. Ellos eran el eslabón más débil en esta pequeña paz. Sintió el temblor en sus pies y sus sentidos se agudizaron.

La puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta bruscamente.

-Déjame en paz Uchiha.- bramo una voz fría.

Hinata se oculto entre las sombras.

-Naruto.- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro.- es normal que ellos.

Una descarga de chakra roja se hizo presente. El pelinegro sintió pequeñas agujas clavándose en su cuerpo.

-Detesto que me traten de controlar.- la voz era distorsionada.- estoy arto de darle buena cara a todo cuando no son mas que unos desgraciados que no se merecen nada.

-Naruto.- volvía a decir el pelinegro.

-¡Basta!- gruño.- no vuelvas a referirte a mí con ese nombre.- volvió a gruñir y quedo enfrente del pelinegro. La agarro del chaleco Ninja y lo alzo del suelo. Gruño después le mostro los colmillos que salían de su boca.- sabes perfectamente que ese no es mi nombre. El maldito mocoso me tiene aun prisionero en su puta vida. Y me jode la existencia.

Sasuke no dijo nada y permitió que el rubio sacara toda su frustración. Pero una sombra entre los libros lo alerto. Y mas cuando un gemido salio de los labios de ella.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no pudo evitar hacer ruido, cuando lo que quería era gritar. Sus ojos plateados miraron con dolor al ser que tenia enfrente.

Y pudo apreciar como cambiaba físicamente al notar la presencia de ella.

Esos ojos rojos con maldad, fueron sustituidos por unos de color azul. El chakra rojo fue bajando de intensidad. Y el rostro deformado cambio al que ella tanto amaba.

-déjanos solos Uchiha.

El pelinegro asintió a la orden del rubio y se alejo del lugar sin mirar a Hinata.

.

.

.

.

_˂De nada había servido sus esfuerzos.˃_

_˂Todo se había ido a la mierda.˃_

El Hokage miro fijamente a la pelinegra y suspiro con frustración.

-¿no piensas decir nada?

El sonido de una cachetada fue lo que se escucho en el lugar. El Kyuuby apretó los labios para evitar gruñir. Él había pensado que la Hyuuga era de manos suaves, pero su pequeña mano tenia una intensidad muy desconocida. Se sobo el golpe y miro con desagrado las lágrimas que salían del rostro de ella.

-supongo que eso significa que deseas una explicación.- la pelinegra no le dijo nada, solo se limito a observarlo con lagrimas en su rostro.- yo no soy Naruto aun que tenga su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si se que dirán

T-T

No termina una he inicia con otra, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Mis manos escriben solas y este seria el proyecto de este año T-T

Cuantos capítulos no lo se .

Solo se que terminare todas las Historias. Solo pido paciencia. Tenía demasiado trabajo, gracias a dios ya estoy saliendo y comenzare con las actualizaciones. Así que aquí esta la historia tan rara que rondaba mi mente y que mis manos escribieron.

Mil gracias por su apoyo. Feliz inicio de año-. Los quiere Aniyasha.

Y si lo se ¬¬

Me quedo raro.

Culpas a mi imaginación.

Sayo y gracias por leer, comentar. Me hacen feliz.


End file.
